


Тюльпаны и фиалки

by MouseGemini



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это их первое со Стивом свидание, и Тони твердо намерен сделать все так, чтобы оно стало идеальным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тюльпаны и фиалки

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tulips and Violets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958864) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> Вдохновением для работы послужила вот эта картинка: sirdef.tumblr.com/post/119167593071  
> Тюльпаны на языке цветов означают объяснение в любви, славу и идеальную любовь.  
> Фиалки обозначают бдительность, преданность, "Я всегда буду правдив"

Тони окинул взглядом гору вещей на кровати и покачал головой. Среди прочего там был и костюм, отвергнутый почти сразу после извлечения из шкафа: в нем Тони выглядел хорошо, но в данном случае хотелось избежать излишней официальности. Рядом лежали джинсы, но настолько неформально одеваться тоже не стоило. Тони потянулся за очередной рубашкой, и тут до него дошло, насколько все это _нелепо_.

Он виделся со Стивом часто. _Все время_. Они в прямом смысле этого слова жили вместе. Каждое утро он появлялся перед Стивом в пижаме и халате. Не было причин так суетиться по поводу одежды.

И все же…

Раньше это не было так важно. Он никогда не одевался _для_ Стива. Они часто ели вместе, но ни разу это не было _свиданием_.

От радостной мысли все еще кружилась голова.

Он столько раз все по глупости портил, но, должно быть, все же сделал что-то и правильно, раз теперь готовился к свиданию со Стивом. Оглядываясь назад, можно было смело сказать, что это стоило всей прошлой боли.

Если бы только он мог решить, _что же надеть_. Можно было, конечно, заявиться в броне (броня — это сексуально, тут вопросов нет), но вряд ли Стив хотел увидеть именно ее.  
Понимать бы еще, что Стив хотел увидеть. Тони уставился на одежду, но на ней ответ написан не был.

Судя по звуку, дверь открылась и снова закрылась.

— Джен! Я не одет.

— Ничего нового я не увижу, — произнесла она нараспев. Потом прищурилась. — У тебя вообще есть не красное белье?

— В красном нет ничего плохого, — он сцепил руки на груди. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Конечно же, собираюсь помочь тебе одеться, — она закатила глаза. — Не думала, что все будет настолько плохо. Серьезно, Тони.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — она проигнорировала недовольный ответ, и за это он, наверное, был даже благодарен.

— Учитывая тот факт, что ты идешь на свидание с ним после того, как лет сто трагически и молча страдал…

— Джен!

Она рассмеялась, но беззлобно.

— Ты не можешь это отрицать. Так, давай-ка посмотрим, что тут у тебя…

Джен нырнула в шкаф.

— Твой выбор — элегантная повседневность. Не слишком разряжайся, но и не выгляди так, будто тебе все равно.

— Мне не все равно, — машинально ответил Тони.

— Знаю, — она швырнула ему простую белую рубашку. — Надень-ка вот это.

Он приподнял брови.

— Надень, — повторила Джен. Должно быть, у нее имелись какие-то скрытые суперспособности, раз она знала, что он делает, хотя сама продолжала рассматривать содержимое шкафа. — Брюки. Где ты держишь брюки?

— Слева, — ответил Тони, натягивая рубашку. Репульсор просвечивал сквозь ткань, но он давно перестал этого стесняться. И такая одежда хорошо подчеркивала мышцы, но не была ли она слишком простой?

Он разгладил рубашку как раз вовремя, чтобы успеть поймать пару черных брюк.

— Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы он под ними обнаружил что-нибудь кружевное? — спросила она с невинным видом.

— Джен!

Это было… это было первое свидание. Он не собирался совершать ошибок. Он не станет торопиться, чтобы Стив от него не убежал.

— Пиджаки?

— В другом шкафу, но…

— Никаких «но»! — весело прервала его она.

— Что, если ему все равно? — тихо спросил Тони.

— О, ему не все равно. С ним сейчас Кэрол, — Джен на мгновенье отвернулась от одежды и внимательно посмотрела на Тони, склонив голову к плечу. — Он позвал тебя на свидание, верно? Он не собирается менять свое решение. Эти сто лет трагического молчаливого страдания ему тоже знакомы.

Тони кивнул, чувствуя себя по-прежнему несколько неуверенно. Он знал себя. Знал, что его история взаимоотношений была не самой удачной…

Но теперь-то речь шла о Стиве. А Стив был особенным.

Пиджак, который кинула Джен, попал ему в лицо.

— Никаких чрезмерных размышлений, хорошо? — уточнила она. — Все будет замечательно, а потом нас всех начнет тошнить от того, что вы ведете себя как два голубка.

Тони наклонил голову. Эта мысль ему нравилась.

Он надел пиджак. Тот был серым, на несколько тонов светлее брюк. Джен обошла Тони вокруг и кивнула.

— Выглядишь отлично.

Он повернулся к зеркалу. Да, прекрасная работа.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. И к слову, просто поверить невозможно, сколько у тебя одежды, созданной не мной. Надеюсь, ты примешь это к сведению и исправишься, Энтони, — она посмотрела на него с притворной строгостью.

— Ага-ага.

— Хорошо. Иди уже. Нет, подожди, — она вытащила телефон — Тони улыбнулся, увидев логотип «Старк Ресайлент» — и проверила сообщения. — Все в порядке.

— Чего это ты? — изумленно спросил Тони.

— Ну, мы ж не можем допустить, чтобы вы столкнулись в лифте, согласись, — ответила Джен. — Он уже в пути.

Тони побледнел.

— Я опоздаю!

— Идиот, — припечатала она.

— Ой, совсем забыл, — Тони подхватил со стола заказанный заранее букет, составленный из синих цветов, потому что Стиву нравятся такие оттенки, и еще потому, что хотелось выбрать что-то более оригинальное, чем красные розы. Среди цветов, названий которых Тони не знал, были фиалки.

— Ты безнадежный романтик, — объявила Джен.

— Эй! — запротестовал он. — Это просто милый жест.

— Конечно, — согласилась она. — И романтичный.

Они вместе дошли до лифта.

— Развлекайся, — широко улыбнулась Джен.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся он в ответ.

Поездка в лифте оказалась недостаточно долгой, чтобы снова начать переживать, и ресторан находился поблизости, туда он собирался дойти пешком.  
Надо было дать им встретиться в лифте, подумал Тони. Сердце билось очень сильно. Реальность происходящего начала потихоньку до него доходить.  
Отчасти он осознавал, что ведет себя как по уши влюбленный подросток, но ему было все равно.

_Это же был Стив_.

Тони вышел, окунувшись в теплый воздух, и повернул направо. Некоторые прохожие с любопытством на него смотрели, но большинство просто игнорировало. Он радовался этому.

Краем глаза Тони уловил какое-то движение, и проследив за ним, увидел Кэрол, летящую над домами.

Еще он был уверен, что проходя мимо переулка, заметил прятавшегося там Клинта, но когда обернулся, там никого не оказалось.

Человек-Паук скользнул над улицей впереди. 

Тони покачал головой, думая о команде. Конечно, они их так просто не оставят.

Он повернул налево. Когда увидел Стива, ждущего перед рестораном, ощутил, что дыхание участилось.  
Тони буквально заставил себя пройти, а не пробежать оставшиеся сто метров.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, когда наконец-то подошел.

— Приветик, — отозвался с улыбкой Стив. В светло-сером костюме он был невероятно красив.

«А без костюма будет еще красивее», — произнес коварный голосок в голове Тони.

Он вытянул руку с цветами ровно в тот же момент, когда Стив вытащил из-за спины собственный букет разноцветных тюльпанов.  
Оба рассмеялись. Тони откинул голову и хлопнул себя по лицу ладонью. «Вот молодцы!» — подумал он.

Стив потер загривок и очаровательно вспыхнул от смущения.

— Наверное, надо просто ими обменяться… — предложил он, и Тони с радостью это сделал.

— Спасибо, — от сладкого запаха мгновенно закружилась голова.

— И тебе, Шлемоголовый, — Стив продолжал улыбаться.

Он наклонился и поцеловал Тони в щеку.

— Отлично выглядишь, — прошептал он перед тем, как распрямиться.

— И ты неплохо, — ухмыльнулся Тони.

— Идем? — Стив махнул рукой в сторону ресторана.

(Несколько часов спустя, когда Стив зубами стягивал с него брифы, Тони вспомнил совет Джен по поводу кружев и поклялся, что в следующий раз ее послушается.  
А потом он не думал больше ни о чем и ни о ком, кроме Стива).


End file.
